Just a Text
by LyaraCR
Summary: Só um texto... Texto que invadiu minha mente... Estava devendo um presente para o Sol que anda brilhando sempre em meus dias.. Então, espero que gostem tanto quanto "ele"...
1. Chapter 1

Bem, deixando claro que isso é culpa do tio Manson, que cantou uma música do Justin e eu passei mais de dois dias ouvindo direto. Sim, me afetou e eu fiz algumas palavrinhas românticas demais para o que costumo fazer, mas estavam gritando em minha mente. Não fiz com um casal definido, então podem encaixar alguns que dêem certo no contexto... Espero que gostem...

**Aviso: **Naruto não me pertence. Muito menos os personagens que eu encaixei aqui. Okay, talvez me pertençam, mas isso é Hi-mi-tsu!! xD Qualquer detalhe com a realidade, pessoas, vivas ou não, **não é mera coincidência**.

Segue o texto...

---

Meus pensamentos não andam bem.. Não sei ao certo o motivo, mas acho que é algo que vem de dentro. Algo que de presente, caiu em minha vida.. Eu sempre quis uma coisa assim, alguém assim pra... bem, conhecer.

E então, um dia, você me apareceu. Não sei ao certo quando, mas tenho a sensação de que sempre esteve presente. Perto, mesmo que não estivéssemos nos falando.

E a cada dia que se passava, íamos ficando mais... próximos. E te digo, não foi fácil manter tanta coisa guardada na minha cabeça... Tanta vontade de dizer coisas que não sabia se ia aceitar, entender, ou se ia jogar sobre mim com uma granada e sair de cena pra sempre... Talvez por esse medo tenha demorado tanto.

E sei que tudo começou apenas com palavras em japonês, carinhosas, mas que pra mim, serviam pra aliviar a barra, dizendo como se fosse uma coisa comum, sempre antes de ir embora. Tudo começou devagar, talvez como as coisas devem ser... Aos poucos, como uma folha nascendo, crescendo e caindo.

Não sei também quando as brincadeiras ficaram mais sérias, com mais palavras, conteúdos.. E então, tudo tomava outro sentido para mim.. Os jogos, as falas, as ações... Droga, começou a ficar forte. Muito. E era delicioso lidar com aquela dor ínfima, que rasgava aos poucos minha mente, me enlouquecendo. Até que um dia, não vou dizer como, dei um jeito de.. bem, fazer entender aos poucos...

Lembro que andei por outros braços, aprontando um pouco numa virada de ano, semanas de férias... mas nada era de verdade pra meu coração ou mente.. apenas uma forma de lutar por dominação e aprender algumas coisas pra fazer... depois...

Me sentia mal de ter que te falar.. você se queimou uma vez comigo. Entendo. Eu faria o mesmo se estivesse no seu lugar. Não sei se sentia o que deve sentir hoje, mas... Enfim: Passou. E novamente as brincadeiras, e um dia aquela coisa linda... Juntos, em um lugar nosso, sem noção de onde era, mas era nosso, mesmo que parecesse não existir, de tão... nosso.

E eu te juro, que não queria ter ficado apenas te beijando, abraçado a você... mas queria também ter ido um pouco mais longe... Oh droga, cá estou eu pensando em coisas... fortes com uma pessoa tão doce e inocente como você outra vez...

Depois desse dia, estamos assim... Uma coisa que não sei definir bem o que é, e sei que já chamei sua mãe de sogra, mas mesmo assim, bom... mesmo que não seja, pra mim, no meu coração, é minha sogra... Acho que depois vou quebrar a cara com tudo isso, mas não importa.. O que for, que seja... O que for, valeu.

E estando assim, você me diz que sonhou… Eu também sonhei. Nem sei quantas vezes. Coisas doces, coisas picantes, coisas... Várias.. E como digo tudo por entrelinhas e você diz que não pega coisas no ar, eu vou dizer... eu te quero, muito. Comigo, pra te beijar, te abraçar como naquele dia, tocar seus cabelos, acariciar seu ombro enquanto te abraço e para todo o resto.. Acho que me entende.. Posso estar indo um pouco longe demais, mas quando escuto qualquer coisa que eleva meu estado, minha criatividade, minha imaginação voa, e posso até mesmo sentir, arrepiar...

Aquela voz no som, saindo, mostrando certas palavras depressivas que pra mim têm outra utilidade... A pergunta sórdida saindo dos meus lábios de quem vai ficar por cima, e então, bom, você não pegou essa no ar... Então não sei.. Mas sei de outras partes, tão quentes quanto essa... E você ainda vem e me diz da cama cheia de doces por todos os lados, de você deitado no meu peito enquanto assistimos algum filme, mas sem prestar atenção, conversando...

Como quer que eu fique depois disso? Imaginando coisas, as faces próximas demais, vozes baixas, quase sussurros... sua boca na minha... E depois me vem a maldita (ou não) cena do chuveiro... Acho que realmente levei pouco tempo demais pra enlouquecer...

É como se eu fosse um homem.. Estou agindo como um, e você está cedendo como outro, ou quem sabe seja o contrário, já que eu é quem estou escrevendo essas coisas agora... Mas isso não importa, como a resposta de quem ia ficar por cima.. Acho que podemos sempre... trocar de lugares...

Nós começamos no corredor, do nada, como sempre... Apenas bate a vontade e eu te beijo, você me beija, nós nos beijamos... E sua voz sussurrando que não podemos por um motivo qualquer, e a minha voz sussurrando também, concordando... Mesmo assim, nos beijamos e a porta do banheiro é a mais próxima... sua regata branca de ficar em casa, seu short cinza, minha roupa, uma camisa social, aberta, sobre uma regata, um short, e então, a parede do banheiro, o chuveiro ligado, seus cabelos molhados desprendendo um delicioso aroma, assim como meu maldito perfume marcante de flores.. noturnas como nós..

E eu beijo seu pescoço molhado, sensível, posso ouvir seus ofegos, palavras sem sentido tanto minhas quanto suas, e minhas mãos por seu corpo, segurando com força, suas unhas nas minhas costas, unhas curtas, mas arranhando do mesmo jeito, me fazendo arrepiar ainda mais, quase perder o controle e implorar de joelhos beijando suas pernas para que você me deixe te perverter...

Posso me sentir até mesmo entrando em seu corpo, e como minha mente está louca, já estamos na cama, de noite, os lençóis azuis claros virando tudo, virando nada, como nós, nossos comportamentos, nossos corpos, ações.

E eu te provoco, como sei que você gosta... Posso sentir seu calor, sentir os batimentos do seu coração.. Sei que também sente os do meu, e sabemos que ambos estão acelerados o bastante quando palavras não são mais necessárias, apenas lábios, mãos dadas e corpos colados... Oh droga, eu disse que estava ficando louco...

E então, eu faço tudo acabar, como todas as vezes antes de ver o final realmente, saindo de meus pensamentos e tentando parar as imagens em minha mente... Não podia ser mais difícil do que já é... Porque para parar, preciso tirar o sorriso bobo da minha cara, parar de ouvir o cara cantando nos meus pensamentos com aquela voz rouca que você também disse que gostava... E preciso parar de pensar em você, ao menos por um momento.

Mas depois disso tudo, chego a uma única conclusão: É impossível.

É impossível voltar agora, é impossível te esquecer por um momento, é impossível não te sujar com meu amor impuro... E é impossível não te amar...

Fim...

---

Espero que tenham gostado!


	2. Chapter 2

Um capítulo sem notas, uma continuação que não era pra sair, mas agora é como presente para todos os fãs, e presente também para meu sol... Te amo!

---

Estava tudo divertido demais quando soube que ia me dar mal... Aquele carro estava indo rápido demais, e era bonito demais, o que não o deixava passar despercebido... Olhei para você, quem ria tanto quanto os outros... Realmente, chegava a ser surreal.. Eu, um garoto de quinze anos mandando na turma toda, dirigindo como um piloto de fórmula um, e vocês, o som alto, os risos e a adrenalina... Poderíamos, todos, morrer agora. Porque decerto, esse era um dos momentos mais felizes de nossas vidas. Meus reflexos não estavam muito bons por causa da bebida, mas não era importante... Não mesmo! E eu os ultrapassava... Eles também riam, e seu maldito irmão estava pilotando o outro carro. Sabíamos que não haveria vencedor naquela "batalha", mas sabíamos que a festa seria boa depois de tudo, tão boa quanto esses momentos que estavam acontecendo agora... E ah, como era bom ter toda essa liberdade ao menos essa vez.. Não haviam pessoas para me recriminar pelas músicas, pela conduta, muito menos por estar ao seu lado, fazendo o que mais gostávamos... Desafiando os limites.

Ouvi alguém berrando que ia derrapar... Pra que dar atenção quando eu sabia que não ia? Era bom causar medo nas pessoas, fazer com que os temores dessem uma... voltinha por perto, Às vezes, perto demais...

Estávamos alcançando aquela ponte que ligava a cidade à ilha... Seu irmão me sorriu e avançou, dominando por um momento, apenas para entrar na contra-mão... aceitei o desafio sabendo que poderíamos morrer por isso, mas como já disse, não era de todo um problema...

Éramos fortes o bastante. Éramos jovens, éramos apenas nós mesmos, e nosso maior orgulho, eram nossas ações.

O som tocava alto demais, os gritos de almas desacreditadas se faziam presentes. Era como estar naquele maldito jogo, em primeira pessoa agora, claro. E era tão bom!

Alcancei seu irmão para dominar em um trecho vazio da estrada. Você me beijou na vista de todos, e eu sabia que, depois de tanto tempo (ou não), tudo o que queria era que eles soubessem do que nós vínhamos tendo. Eram poucos beijos, poucas situações como aquela, mas quando aconteciam, podia estar no céu, que ia além, ia para um lugar que muitos almejavam, mas poucos alcançavam... Ia para um lugar digno de pecadores, digno de todos os seus desejos mais impuros e profundos, um lugar digno de ser desejado por todos, durante toda a eternidade. E ele era real, tão real quanto o paraíso...

Não sabíamos para onde estávamos seguindo, mas pelo jeito, para o litoral, como sempre... Ele me ultrapassou, a mesma música no carro, a mesma estação de rádio. Aquilo estava um caos, com ar de fim dos tempos, quando todos ficam livres de tudo o que lhes impedia de agir como queriam, de ser felizes...

Olhei para você. Me sorriu. Ele emparelhou comigo e, lado a lado, as loucuras eram piores, insanidade total... Um caminhão imenso, faróis cegantes, e a certeza de alguns que ambos os carros chocariam de frente com ele... Mas isso não aconteceu. Gritos, não de medo, surgiram depois de alguns segundos, uma nova música, a adrenalina invadindo todos os sentidos, fazendo o banco de trás, povoado pelo resto do bando virar quase que um motel... Oh droga.. Não estávamos sozinhos nessa nova coisa... Eu sorri pra você, quem também sorriu para mim novamente...

O tempo passou sem que percebêssemos de todo... Agora, na praia, éramos obrigados a tirar o pé do acelerador, ao menos um pouco. Não queríamos aparecer no jornal do dia seguinte como bêbados, menores de idade que dominavam a noite dirigindo perigosamente... Porque éramos anjos, anjos da noite...

Dei por mim quando coloquei os dois pés em "terra firme".. A areia parecia tão convidativa naquele local escuro onde havíamos ido parar... Tudo tão lindo, mais uma vez tão nosso... E eu, pela primeira vez em tantas horas, temi... Temi sua mão na minha, me levando para longe, me tomando para um lugar que eu não sabia qual era... O mar... Tudo o que eu olhei, foi o mar. Estava com vergonha, mesmo que ao longe, a voz daquele cara, aquele mesmo que cantava em minha mente, dominasse todo o espaço em uma música diferente... uma que, dessa vez, incitava comportamentos como os que, eu sabia, ambos queríamos ter...

— Venha, vamos nos deitar...

Você disse. Não quis entender o sentido daquelas palavras. Por momentos, estava tendo a vida que eu queria, a vida que me orgulharia de lembrar quando o tempo passasse... me puxou para você, a areia fina, um pouco gelada, convidativa... Me deitei sobre seu corpo. Parecia certo demais, e ao mesmo tempo, errado demais, paradoxo, eu sei. Mas não podia fazer nada a não ser escutar as suas palavras, respondê-las com as minhas e sentir sua mão me acariciando os cabelos. No céu, a lua brilhava, e a noite romântica que nunca imaginei ter, que sempre invejava das pessoas, aconteceu para nós... Podíamos rir, contar as estrelas, chorar... E por mais que parecesse dramático demais, triste demais, não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Nunca. Porque estar ali com você, era mais que importante, mais que perfeito, mais que vital. E pensar que tantas vezes eu quis desistir da vida... Eu só não sabia que o tempo guardava tanto para mim.

Às vezes, me lembro... eu olhava as pessoas, pensava que o romance era algo extinto, deplorável e que nunca teria vez, não na minha vida. Tudo o que eu queria, era ter alguém pra amar bem desse jeito, pra ser amado... E quando menos esperei... Você, a melhor coisa que o universo pôde me dar. Tão gracioso como eu havia imaginado, tão único, meigo e sensível... Pude jurar: Para sempre seu.

Continua...


End file.
